Billy Jack Marsh
Biography Billy Jack Marsh (born 1945) was Hitler's son. Hitler managed to impregnate his wife (despite only having one testicle) and eventually created this man here. Hitler knew by this point that Germany were going to lose the war, and didn't want his son to live with the pressures of the name 'Hitler', thus giving him the name Billy Jack Marsh. Contrary to popular belief, Hitler didn't kill himself because he lost the war. No, he killed himself because his son told him to. Yes, Billy Jack Marsh was a psychopath from a young age, and knew enough of his telepathic abilities to send the subliminal messages into his father's mind. (The telepathic abilities were thought to have been brought about by the deformity of Hitler's sperm.) He then placed himself at his mother's feet, causing her to trip and plummet down twenty steps to her death. The baby smiled evilly, burped to release his gas, and then followed his mother's path down the stairs. He actually operated through North and South America for years, operating under many aliases. He even let some guy take his responsibility for being the Son of Sam one time as he slipped away for a while. He was also the friend of Chris for a while, but that fell through due to Chris' boringness. However, the most important portion of his life came when he met Krummin in 2010. Never before had he met a being that had the same murderous potential as he did, and the two became fast friends, forging the greatest murder tag team in history. Krummin, however, angered Billy when he confessed that he still wanted to serve Crazynumnums. It took a while, but eventually, Billy got back on good terms with Krummin, and it was then that Billy suggested to the green-skinned felon that he start the orphan-dealing business with his master, saying that it would show how subservient he could be. Krummin agreed, and even extended a hand to Billy, offering to include him in the future festivities. However, Billy declined the offer, stating, "The slave business ain't for me. I'm a clear killer, born and bred, through and through, and nothing ain't never gonna change that." With that, the two parted ways amicably. Unfortunately, Billy's life came to a swift end in 2016. After realising he had outlasted his father (by quite some margin), he knew that he had achieved everything he wanted in life, and put a gun to his head. A fitting end for the greatest serial killer known to woman (but not man); he would never have let anyone else kill someone he could kill himself. Trivia * Billy's suicide was committed in a Year 1 classroom. He walked in, shot the teacher, raped the child in front of him, and shot himself. Four of the kids were later found splattered in front of a skyscraper. * He has had red hair his entire life, but for one year he dyed it blonde. Quotes "I never understood your adversity towards killing children, Krummin. If anything, they're easier." Relationships